Klutziness
by SecretSpyAssignment
Summary: During New Moon. A new vamp that's not the Cullen's comes to town. Then soemthing happens and Bella's life gets even more screwed up.again due to Edward. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a brand new idea that popped into my head. I know a lot of people who do things like this, and I love those stories!!!!!!! Hope you ****guys'**** luv this story too!! **

**Disclaimer: I have none. That's right you lawyers, come and get me! JK! Really! They all belong to Stephanie Myer. ****For now.**

BPOV

I groaned and mentally slapped myself as I attempted crawled out of bed but shrieked as my foot touched the freezing cold floor. Nice move, Bella. As I turned the shower on I thought about how this is going to be just another terrible day in my pitiful life. The Cullen's left, Charlie's practically a ghost around the house with this murder loose, and René hasn't had a happy conversation with me in moths. Oh, and did I forget to mention the one friend I actually had goes and turns into a friggin werewolf and completely ignores me! Can't forget that.

The freezing cold air outside didn't help my mood any, especially since it created ice on the ground. This is going to be a particularly hazardous day. Yippee.

My bad thoughts came to life as my boots food some black ice, causing me to slip backwards and fall headfirst for the ground. Great, I can just feel the concussion coming. Seconds before my head wacked the ice, I stopped falling. Wait, what? I know that my flailing of the arms hadn't helped, since I'd tried that tactic before. Oh, I got it! I really did fall and this is just a dream. But some cold wind blew around me, making me shiver and I knew this wasn't a dream, even though I had my eyes closed. So I did the only rational thing. I opened my eyes.

And then closed and opened them a million more times, for there was something in front of me that I definitely did not believe was there.

This could not be happening to me.

I had to be dreaming.

And then it spoke. I wasn't dreaming.

"Hi." He said.

And then he smiled, a smile that reached all the way to his beautiful topaz eyes.

I'm to stunned to think.

Please review!!!!!! And one hint------ that's not Edward.


	2. Nameless

OMG! I got like no reviews (almost) but I like this story enough to keep going.

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Stephanie Myer owns it all. By the way this is a more sarcastic Bella. And much more daring. But the same old klutz.

Must think. Come up with sensible response.

"Huh?" That was really a great way to meet someone.

But hey. What would you do if you're hanging almost upside down with all the blood rushing to your head and you're being dazzled by a complete stranger.

Oh yeah. Did I forget to mention the part about me trying not to completely break down into tears? No. Thought so.

Okay now I'm just getting mad. This guy is just staring at me with the strangest look on his face. Who does he think he is? He can't just stand there and say nothing while I dangle upside down.

So I say, "PUT ME DOWN!"

He looks startled, like he forgot I was there. I get that a lot.

Now he's not speaking to me or looking at me. This guy is really making me angry. No name, no nothing.

"Who are you?" I say.

No response. Ugh!

"Who the heck are you?" I scream.

"Who me?"

"No, the tree behind you. Yes you."

"Umm….. Well I'm not quite sure."

"Not quite sure?"

"I have absolutely no idea who I am."

Oh joy this day is just turning out to be a bucket of fun.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

OMG! I like forgot my password and it took me forever to figure it out and so I'm really, really sorry about not updating! But I've waited so long, I probably shouldn't wait any longer!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer totally owns it all!

One look into this strange new vampire's eyes, and I knew he wasn't lying.

"How the heck do you not know who you are?!" I exclaimed. "Do you have like amnesia or something?"

"What's amnesia?" he asked.

"Oh my god. You totally do. Unless your really stupid or something. And for some reason, I highly doubt that." Normally, I would have just ignored him because he's a stranger, and gone to school, but in his case, I felt bad.

The boy just looked at me like I was crazy. That really made me angry. Here I was, missing school to think about helping him figure out who he was, and he was looking at me like _**I **_was the crazy one! Which I am not! Crazy, I mean. Sure, I was still definitely depressed about Edward leaving, but I had been getting over that fairly well. And by well, I mean it took me about two months to be able to say or think his name again without sobbing, but hey, who's counting.

Anyway, while I was considering all this the boy had began staring at me. So, obviously, I began staring back at him. And then I thought, wow, he's hot. He had dark, dark brown hair, and of course topaz eyes. The rest of him was perfect, and he was about almost a foot taller than me. I think I even started ogooling a little bit before I was snapped out of it by him smirking at me. And then the anger came back. So I had been thinking about helping a cocky vampire. Well let's see how he likes this.

I pulled myself out of his grasp, and began to stomp away towards my old, beat up, red truck. Now I was going to be late to school for nothing.

" Where are you going?" he yelled. "Are you not going to help me?"

" Listen , buddy. An over cocky vampire like you does NOT need my help. And I bet you weren't even telling me the truth about not knowing who you are! Maybe you really are just stupid and don't know what amnesia is!" I shouted back at him.

Suddenly, he was standing there beside me. "How do YOU know about vampires?!" he asked.

I just sighed and got in my truck, almost opening the door right in to him, which would have been bad, because it would have most likely gotten a dent in it. Which was so not what I needed right now. Another problem to deal with.

Through my window, he asked, " Aren't you going to answer me?"

" Not that you deserve an answer or anything, because all you've done so far is lie to me, but I was in love with one once."

And with that, I hurriedly pulled out of my driveway.

As I was trying not to break down in tears, I heard the vampire yell, "I'm interested! I'll wait for you!"

Great. Just the start of another fantastic day, I'm sure. Something I definitely am going to look forward to the rest of the stupid school day. Yeah, right.

Speaking of school, I am gonna be so dead when Charlie finds out I missed first period. He has this thing about not skipping school. I sighed. This was gonna be a long day.

R&R. I'm definitely up for criticism or new ideas! It's always welcome!


	4. Creepy

Disclaimer: I totally own nothing!

And just to let everyone know, Edward isn't coming into this story until……… well if you want a sneak peak about something that's going to happen a couple chapters from now, you have to review, of course!

xxxxxxxxxxx

School passed by in a blur. But a slow blur. I spent the whole day thinking about the I- can't- remember- my- name guy instead of Edward. I seriously hope he's kidding when he said he'd be waiting for me. I don't think my dad would like it very much if he saw me talking to some random new guy after I just started getting over my last boyfriend. Unless it was Jake, or maybe even Mike. That's so not going to happen.

When I pulled up my amazing rusty red truck into the driveway, I let out a sigh of relief when I realized no one was there. But then I sighed, realizing I should just add that guy to the long list of people that have lied to me.

As I was walking to the door, now depressed, I, being me, tripped over thin air and sent the contents of my open backpack spilling everywhere. Letting out an extremely long and loud sigh, I got down on my knees and began picking everything up.

The second I blinked, everything was picked up off the ground and shoved into my backpack. Startled when I opened my eyes, I blinked a few times, and then looked up.

Standing there, my backpack held in his outstretched hand, was amnesia guy. I glared at him, my eyes narrowing. My day had just gone from bad to worse. First him, then Mike Newton asking me out 14 times today (yes, I counted), and now more him. Since he was the beginning and end of my problems, I felt free to blame everything on him, and so I gave him my most menacing glare and grabbed my backpack from his hand without a word.

"Aren't you going to say hello? Or even, I don't know, thank you?" the strange guy asked.

"Nope," I said, popping the p. Hopefully, if I was rude, he would leave.

"I'm not going to leave just because you're rude to me. Not after you went and said something like that this morning and then just left. I'll follow you until you tell me." Strange Guy said.

I stopped walking to my door to stare at him. "Are you some kind of creepy stalker?" I asked.

"Is there any other kind of stalker besides creepy?" he replied.

I could feel the blush creeping up on my cheeks. "No- I- uh-- that's not what I meant." I said. "Just go away." I sighed.

"No can do." Strange Guy said. "I can't leave until I find out why you know I'm a vampire. Which means you have to tell me, because I can wait forever," He flashed me a dazzling smile.

I sighed and considered my options. And then realized that the other ones besides telling my story sucked.

"If I tell you this information, you swear not to tell anyone else?" I asked.

"What is this, second grade? Are you going to make me pinky swear?" he teased. Then, seeing me shoot him a hateful look, him grimaced and said, "I solemnly swear to never tell another living soul about your secret. Happy?"

"Yes," I said. By now I had unlocked the door and taking one more look at him, said,"You can't come inside unless I know your name." Then I stood in front of my door with my arms crossed, blocking it.

"But I already told you I have no clue who I am!" Strange Guy shouted.

I just stood there, giving him a disbelieving look.

"You know I could just move you and then walk into the house right?" Strange Guy said.

My eyes widened as I realized that I had not thought of this.

"But you're right," Strange Guy continued, "I do need a name for you to call me. Let's go with….. Mike."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he had to pick the guy of the name I hate. "I like Chris better," I suggested/ demanded. Then I walked into the house and knew Chris had followed when I heard the door slam behind us.

"Whatever floats your boat, sister," he said. "Just as long as I get to hear your story," he finished, grinning.

I rolled my eyes, then sighed and began to tell my painful life story.

xxxxxxxxxxx

As I said before, review! Criticism/ suggestions are always welcomed! Don't forget about a sneak peak you get if you review!


End file.
